La rosa de los vientos
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Oneshot•] La rosa de los vientos de Sasuke Uchiha, no existe más. Ha quedado el dolor y la melancolía. Aún así, la vida sigue, y las direcciones de Itachi Uchiha, no han desaparecido. Siempre será la rosa de los vientos de su querido hermano menor. ([•Dedicado a "AnimesNextGeneration"•])


**Disclaimer: El manga/anime Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto. Además, la letra de la canción "La rosa de los vientos" usada en este escrito, le pertenece totalmente a la banda "Mago de Oz".**

 _Palabras en cursiva: Letra de la canción "La rosa de los vientos"._

 **...**

 _/Oneshot dedicado a "AnimesNextGeneration". Eres un amor de persona y espero que te guste este escrito./_

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

 **La rosa de los vientos**

 **.**

—¿Estás seguro?

La suave voz de Sakura, sacó de sus pensamientos a Sasuke y él, viró su mirada hacia ella, oteándola con profundidad.

—Creo que ya es hora de que enfrente mis miedos.

La joven con timidez, llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas de Sasuke, acariciándolas con suavidad. Él en respuesta, correspondió el gesto frotando su rostro contra la suave mano de Sakura, muy en el fondo, amaba que ella hiciera eso.

—Me imagino que irás solo.

No hubo respuesta. La mirada bicolor de Sasuke le indicó una respuesta que no admitiría contradicción: 'Sí'. Se alejaron con lentitud y ella le besó en la frente, estirándose para llegar a la altura de su novio.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, me dices.

Él asintió y la vio darse la vuelta y avanzar hacia al frente, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo y retenerlo para que no fuera al lugar de sus fantasmas. Después de doce años de la gran tragedia, Sasuke Uchiha volvería al barrio Uchiha, específicamente a la casa que fue su hogar durante su niñez.

Caminó hacia el barrio Uchiha con lentitud, no tenía prisa, tan sólo tenía miedo. No sería fácil. Pero como parte de su redención, debía enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado y superarlos, marcando el inicio de un nuevo comienzo. Un comienzo luminoso y próspero.

Al llegar, se quitó los zapatos y mentalmente dijo 'Estoy en casa'. Sabía que no recibiría respuesta, mas lo dijo por inercia, recordando los pasos presurosos de su madre hacia él al verlo llegar de la academia. Mikoto solía sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver a sus hijos, con honda ternura.

Sasuke meneó suavemente la cabeza y siguió avanzando, conteniendo los temblores de su cuerpo al sentir los recuerdos violentos que golpeaban a su cabeza. Tragó saliva por cada segundo que pasaba, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de allí, la atmosfera de aquella casa lo superaba.

No obstante, no se dejó vencer y logró recorrer todo el lugar, oteándolo con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Suspiró largamente cuando llegó el turno de deslizar la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Itachi, ya había recorrido la suya y lo único que faltaba por recorrer era aquel cuarto.

Al entrar, no pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras de Itachi al liberarse del _Edo tensei_ , y sin proponérselo, sintió nauseas, se sentía débil por el remolino de tristeza que dominaba a su corazón. También rememoró el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra su hermano mayor en aquella guarida, batalla que tuvo como resultado la inminente muerte de Itachi.

Hizo una mueca al observar profundamente el lugar. Como ocurría con cada pieza de la mansión Uchiha, cada cosa del lúgubre hogar seguía en su lugar, recalcándole la ausencia de sus habitantes. Estaban muertos después de todo.

Tan lleno de pena estaba, que no notó una tabla de madera levantada en el suelo y resbaló, estrellándose todo el cuerpo contra el piso. Gimió de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza durante algunos segundos, preso del aturdimiento.

Y cuando levantó sus parpados, notó como un papel doblado yacía debajo del futón de Itachi, pareciendo desapercibido. Caminando de rodillas y con dificultad por su fatal dolor de cabeza, Sasuke llegó al papel y lo tomó, notando como la hoja lucía descolorida y amarillenta debido al pasar de los años.

Dudó durante algunos segundos si abrirlo o no, pero después de varios minutos llenos de incertidumbre, el joven reveló el contenido de la hoja con brusquedad, sintiendo en el fondo temor por el contenido del papel. Tenía la corazonada de que las letras que venían en la hoja, eran para él.

Y no se equivocó, la primera oración que contenía el papel decía: "Si todo ha salido bien, quiero pensar que tú estás leyendo este escrito, Sasuke".

Sasuke suspiró y tomó asiento en el suelo, conteniendo las ganas de toser por las motas de polvo que se habían levantado. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para darse seguridad y continuó leyendo:

"Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? En realidad no espero que lo leas, si lo hicieses, arruinaría el futuro que he planeado para ambos. Mas eso no me quita la inspiración para escribir en esta hoja cualquiera, las palabras que me gustaría decirte cara a cara, sin un poke ésta vez. Sería al instante".

Sasuke se llevó su única mano a la frente y la retuvo ahí durante algunos segundos, recordando las ocasiones en que Itachi le golpeaba la frente y le decía que sería después a lo que fuera. Promesas que cabe recalcar, nunca fueron cumplidas. Bufó y sin más que pensar, él volvió a extender la hoja frente a sus ojos y continuó leyendo, estaba interesado en las palabras que Itachi hubiera deseado expresar de forma verbal, no con un escrito.

"Comienzo ahora, no sé cómo quedará esto, porque podría jurar que en este instante, estoy pensando con el corazón. Y 'dice' así:

 _Si siembras una ilusión, y la riegas con tu amor y el agua de la constancia; brotará en ti una flor.  
Y su aroma y su calor te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal.  
Si siembras un ideal en la tierra del quizás y lo abonas con la envidia, será difícil arrancar la maldad de tu alma si ha hecho raíz_ ".

Sasuke volvió a interrumpir su lectura y parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, al leer, podía sentir que el mismo Itachi estaba leyéndole el texto. Trató de ignorar el vacío que comenzaba a crecer en su estómago y siguió leyendo.

" _Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es un jardín, donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunden y es humano no siempre saber elegir._

 _Y si te sientes perdido, con tus ojos no has de ver, hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma. Si siembras una amistad, con mimo plántala y abónala con paciencia, pódala con la verdad y trasplántala con fe. Pues necesita tiempo y crecer"._

'Naruto', pensó, recordando toda la fe y paciencia que siempre el rubio le había puesto a su amistad, por más rota que pareciese.

 _"Si te embriagas de pasión y no enfrías tu corazón, tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás... Hablará sólo el calor y no la razón. Es sabio contar hasta diez._

Lo que viene Sasuke, es una repetición de las palabras que escribí renglones arriba, pero las vuelvo a escribir porque me parecen las más importantes.

Continúo:

 _Y que mi luz te acompañe, pues la vida es un jardín, donde lo bueno y lo malo se confunden y es humano no siempre saber elegir.  
Y si te sientes perdido con tus ojos no has de ver. Hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma. _

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré._ Sasuke".

Al leer lo último, Sasuke notó que en algunos pedazos de la hoja, había manchas de agua. Pero no se explicaba el porqué de aquello. No llovía y mucho menos había goteras. Se pasó su única mano por el rostro y allí notó la respuesta a su incógnita.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Él estaba llorando. Después de mucho tiempo sin derramar lágrimas, un simple escrito le había destrozado la coraza que tanto tiempo le había costado construir.

Mas ese escrito, no era cualquier cosa, era algo póstumo de su querido hermano. Se permitió llorar por algunos minutos, teniendo que soportar como sus pensamientos repetían como un eco la última oración que había leído: " _Tu rosa de los vientos seré_ , Sasuke".

Después de desahogarse, recordó que no había terminado de leer y con brusquedad, volvió a sujetar la hoja frente a sus ojos:

"Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado mi inspiración. Como dije al principio, no espero que leas esto, pero si lo encontrases, con el corazón en la mano te digo que hagas lo que hagas, siempre te apoyaré.

Aunque me odies y desprecies, siempre estaré para ti. Porque soy tu hermano mayor y en mi queda protegerte.

Y no lo olvides, yo seré tu rosa de los vientos, Sasuke".

—Y yo seré el barco que aceptará tu ayuda—susurró Sasuke, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sabía perfectamente que Itachi se encontraba en el fatal sueño del no sentir y que por ello, ya no podría guiarlo.

Aun así, Sasuke abrió los ojos con lentitud y esbozó una sonrisa leve. Y aunque la 'rosa de los vientos' estuviese desaparecida, sus direcciones jamás desaparecían, seguirían presentes.

Así como las palabras de su hermano hacia él a lo largo de su vida. Al parecer, no era demasiado tarde para seguir los rastros de Itachi, su rosa de los vientos.

" _Tu rosa de los vientos seré_. Sasuke".

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto".**

 **Porque leer y no dejar review es como acariciarme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **N/A:** Sin comentarios. Al escuchar la canción, me vino la inspiración. Y como son las 4 AM, no le he dado una revisada, así que si ven errores fatales, no duden en decírmelo.

No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook "Ashabi-Fanfiction". Hasta la próxima :')


End file.
